gods_of_olympusfandomcom-20200213-history
Poseidon
Poseidon was the ruler of the oceans and the God the seas and earthquakes. History Poseidon was born from Cronus and Rhea, rulers of the Titan race. Cronus feared that one of his children would seize his throne like what he did to his father, so he imprisoned the gods along with his elder siblings by swallowing them whole. Rhea managed to save Poseidon's youngest sibling Zeus and raise him secretly in order to free his captive brothers and sisters. When reaching adulthood, Zeus managed to infiltrate his father's palace and trick him into ingesting a purgative, freeing Poseidon and the others. They soon joined their brother and waged a war of revenge against Kronos and the Titans. It was during this war that Poseidon would gain the allegiance of the Telekhines and receive a powerful Trident that he would use to symbolize his authority among the gods. Poseidon proved to be a very dangerous and ferocious warrior with his Trident. After Cronus was destroyed and his followers were exiled; Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades between them and respectively claimed the Seas, Sky, and Underworld to rule. Sometime afterwards, Zeus imprisoned the Telekhines in Tartarus for using forbidden dark magic. Hera, who had become Zeus' wife, had become exceedingly jealous of her husbands constant affairs, and planned to have Zeus overthrown. She argued that Zeus thought he was more important than the other Olympians and could get away with any crime, especially against them. Poseidon helped Hera along with the other gods to tie his brother up. Zeus would have been overthrown if the Hekatonkheires had not arrived. Freed, Zeus had his revenge on the gods who betrayed him; Poseidon and Apollo were punished by having to build the impenetrable city of Troy. During the Trojan War, he sided with the Greeks. His sons were on both sides and many died on both sides. Marriage to Amphitrite Early in his reign, Poseidon began searching for a wife. His attention soon turned to the Oceanid, Amphitrite but she rejected his proposal and fled. Delphin, the dolphin god, was sent in pursuit and managed to persuade the goddess into reconsidering the offer. Poseidon gratefully awarded his lieutenant by creating a constellation in his honor. He would father several children by Amphitrite, including a son named Triton. Like Zeus. he also went on to sire children by various goddesses and mortal women. Rivalry with Athena Athena and Poseidon had a rivalry between them since the two of them both wanted to be the patron of the city of Attica, as it was named at the time. The people of the city petitioned the two gods to each create a gift for the city, and whichever gift was favored the most, that god would be the city's patron. Athena gave the people an olive tree and Poseidon made them a salt-water spring. At first, the people of Attica though Poseidon's gift was the more amazing, that is until they tasted the water and realized it was salt-water. Because they couldn't drink the water, they chose Athena's gift of an olive tree and made her the patron goddess of the city because they could use the olives for food and oil. As a show of appreciation to Athena, they named the city Athens after her and they turned the symbol of the city to an owl on an olive branch. They also had people build her the Parthenon in her honor. When Poseidon was courting Medusa, Athena caught them together in her temple. Furious with Poseidon and Medusa, she turned Medusa and her two sisters, who had helped her sneak into the temple, into the three Gorgons. She additionally cursed Medusa so that whenever anyone looked into her eyes, they would be turned to stone. Despite their mutual animosity, there were times Athena and Poseidon worked together. They were responsible for inventing the chariot which combined their creations. Athena came up with the idea for the shape and design of the chariot while Poseidon supplied the horses to pull it. Personality Poseidon was overall a benevolent god even though he shared many characteristics with Zeus including pride, stubbornness, and being temperamental. He loved and cared for his children and watched over them more than most of the other gods, actively giving them advice, and aiding them indirectly. Poseidon has a more caring and overall human personality. Due to caring dearly for his children, according to Polybotes; Poseidon's greatest weaknesses is his demigod son, Percy Jackson, as if Percy is harmed the giants believe that Poseidon will weaken. Appearance Poseidon has black hair, with a black beard. Capabilities Children Names *Aegaeus: From the town of Aegae in Euboea. Category:Gods Category:Children of Cronus Category:Immortals Category:Olympians Category:Sea deities Category:People of the Odyssey